


Strawberries and Girls

by littlebitofchaos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: 6+1, Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Conchell, Dratie, F/F, Fluff, Gay Character, Gen, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Useless Lesbians, aesthetic, oblivious gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitofchaos/pseuds/littlebitofchaos
Summary: 6 times Drew was oblivious to her love of strawberries and 1 time she wasn’t
Relationships: Katie Gardner/Drew Tanaka, mentioned Mitchell/Connor Stoll
Kudos: 17





	Strawberries and Girls

1\. Lip Gloss Emergency

“Drew, do you have some lip gloss? It’s an emergency!” Mitchell called across the cabin.  
“Date with Connor?” Drew said as she pulled a lip gloss tube from her jeans’ back pocket and handed it to her younger brother.  
As he applied the gloss, he nodded. “Yeah, I can’t find my normal gloss. Mhhh. What flavor is this?” He asked as he continued to carefully apply it.  
“Strawberry.”  
Mitchell laughed.  
“What?” Drew asked, confused.  
“Oh, nothing.” He closed the gloss and handed it back to his sister.  
“Have fun on your date!”  
“You know I will!” Mitchell yelled to her as he exited cabin 10.

2\. The Dining Hall

“Cabin ten get your asses out the door! It’s dinner time!”  
The children of Aphrodite made their way to the dining hall. They entered in a flourish of beauty and prestige. They all took their places at the table for cabin 10 and food began to appear. Much like the rest of her siblings, Drew started her meal with a salad. A blue cheese wedge salad to be specific. Once finished with her salad, she had chicken and pesto over linguine. This was no different from any night. She often had a pasta dish or some form of chicken, steak, or fish. The real shocking thing was the drink in her glass. Tonight, the self-filling glass held a bubbly pinkish-red liquid. Strawberry flavored soda. When her cabin mates noticed, a few of them snickered. She drank the liquid herself and was quite shocked. While many people will focus on the glass, choosing what they want to drink, Drew will often let the glass tell her what she wants. Usually, her cup had water or tea or something else, but never soda. After a few more testing sips, she decided she liked the taste of the carbonated liquid. She didn’t even give a second thought as to why the glass had given it to her.

3\. A New Scent 

Valentina was laying on her bunk, reading a fashion magazine per usual when she suddenly began to sniff the air. “What is that smell?”  
Mitchell sat up in his bunk and sniffed the air as well. “Smells like strawberries.”  
“Oh, that’s my new perfume. Just got it today. Doesn’t it smell amazing?” Every person currently present in cabin 10 looked at Drew. Drew looked confused at the sudden full attention of her siblings. “What?”  
“Nothing,” Lacy said. “It’s just that none of us ever pegged you as the fruity type.”

4\. Fruit-Like Fashion 

“Fireworks tonight! That means no boring orange t-shirts! Everyone bring your best!” Drew walked through the cabin, shouting order after order to prepare for the firework show tonight.  
She made her way to her closet, cabin 10 was special that way. Every Aphrodite kid had their own closet. A new one magically appeared every time one of them was claimed. (And disappeared if/when they died) She searched through her clothes. Jeans and a blouse, no. Jean shorts and a cropped tank, nope. A skirt and sweater, ugh NO!  
“A hah!”  
She pulled a black cami dress from her closet. It cinched at the waist and flared out from there till her mid-thigh. The most interesting part was the red strawberries that covered the dress. It was a gift from her sisters. They had laughed when giving it to her, but Drew thought it was beautiful. She had yet to wear it out, and it seemed like the perfect outfit for tonight. Stepping out of her clothes, she slid the dress on. It fit her perfectly, of course. She fixed her hair and makeup and put on a pair of strappy black heels.  
As the Aphrodite kids made their way to the beach, Drew had a quick conversation with her siblings.  
“Drew, is that the dress we bought you?” Valentina came up behind her.  
Drew stopped and turned around facing her younger sister. “Yeah.”  
Lacy appeared next to her. “Do you have a date tonight?”  
“Nope. Not in the mood to make out with one of the boys tonight.”  
Mitchell pulled Valentina aside while Drew continued talking to Lacy. “Is she seriously this oblivious?”  
“I am honestly shocked. She is usually the one who calls us out on our bullshit. Talk about being in denial.” The two giggled and when Drew asked them what they were giggling about they said nothing.

5\. Gift From Mom 

Drew awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She rose from her bed and stretched. Pulling her covers back she stood and left for the bathroom. After using the bathroom, washing her face, and brushing her teeth, she returned to the main room of the cabin to make her bed. She stopped in front of her bunk. On it was a box, gift wrapped in pale pink wrapping paper. She approached the box and took the note off the top.

_Dear my darling daughter Drew,_   
_I’ve noticed your recent interest and I thought I would indulge it. I hope you like it._   
_Love,_   
_Mom_

Drew didn’t know what her mother meant by “recent interest”, but she carefully opened the gift. Inside was a strawberry-shaped palette. Upon opening it she realized it was an eyeshadow palette. A strawberry-themed eyeshadow palette.  
One of her siblings approached her, “What is that?”  
“A gift from mom, a new eye palette.”  
“Strawberry themed.” That caught all her siblings' attention. They burst out laughing.  
“WHAT?” Drew yelled. She was so frustrated with them always laughing at her for no reason.  
“You really don’t see it?” Mitchell asked.  
“See what?”  
“Have you seriously not noticed your recent interest in everything strawberry-related?” Valentina looked at her.  
“Oh-” Something clicked in Drew’s head. She had been quite interested in strawberry things recently. “I didn’t even notice. That’s so strange. Guess I just like them.”  
Mitchell sighed quietly. “And she said I was oblivious.”

6\. Make It Yourself 

Drew loved arts and crafts. It was her favorite activity. As a counselor, she often was in charge of teaching the activity. Today she had her lesson in mind, making your own earrings. She would be teaching the Demeter and Aphrodite cabins, along with some of the Ares and Hermes cabins. A recipe for disaster of course, but she could handle it. Especially with help from her fellow head counselor. (Minus Connor who was too busy flirting with Mitchell to be a responsible head counselor.) She set everyone up and got them working then she began making her own. She did everything subconsciously, she’s done this a million times. Molding clay or using premade charms. She was so in the zone she didn’t notice someone sitting next to her.  
“Those are really pretty.” Drew’s eyes shot up to look at the speaker. Katie Gardner sat in her camp shirt and overalls. Her hair was let loose with its natural curls and a flower crown made from blue and purple flowers Drew didn’t know the name of.  
“Uhh... Thanks.” Drew stuttered. She didn’t know what was causing her sudden nerves but she didn’t like it.

7\. The Head Counselors’ Picnic 

Today was one of the best nights of the summer: the head counselors picnic. It was the one night a year where all the head counselors could go out past curfew and have a picnic in the strawberry fields.  
Drew, with help from her siblings, was busying herself getting ready. In her strawberry summer dress, strawberry earrings, and black sandals. She looked stunning. Her hair was done up in beautiful ringlets and she had done her eye makeup with the palette gifted to her by her mother. With a touch of strawberry lip gloss over her lipstick and a spritz of her strawberry perfume, her look was complete and she was almost as beautiful as her mother. (Don’t test Aphrodite.)  
She exited Cabin 10 just as curfew struck and looked around to see the other head counselors doing the same and they made their way to the strawberry fields.  
On their way past the big house, they picked up their picnic supplies. Walking through the field to the designated spot, they began to lay out blankets and pull out food.  
As Drew laid out her picnic blanket, Katie Garder approached her.  
“Hey,” Katie said. Her voice was smooth and sweet. A bit of a farmer's accent that was common among the children of Demeter. It floated over Drew, causing her stomach to flutter.  
Drew turned around so she was facing the girl, “Hi.”  
Katie wore a flowy white top and a yellow skirt printed with sunflowers. Her auburn brown hair flowed down her back. It was obvious she had just pulled it out of braids. It was messy and she clearly hadn’t done much to it, but she looked beautiful. Clipping back some of her hair was a sunflower clip that matched perfectly to her skirt.  
“You look nice.”  
“So do you.”  
Both girls' faces lit up in a smile. Relaxed and easy, a real smile.  
“So…” Drew said.  
“So..” Katie repeated. They looked at each other and giggled.  
“Why are we so awkward?” Drew asked, still giggling.  
“I have no idea.” Katie’s laugh sent more fluttering in Drew’s heart. Once the two of them had calmed down and collected themselves Katie spoke up again. “I- Ummm, I actually came over here to ask you something.” Katie’s cheeks grew rosey red. “I was wondering if you, maybe, wanted to go out with me? Like on a date.”  
Drew stared at the daughter of Demeter, blank-faced and shocked. It was in the moment, surrounded by the scent of strawberries, that Drew finally realized it.  
Drew Tanaka had a crush on Katie Gardner. The girl who worked in the strawberry field because she enjoyed it and wouldn't be caught dead without some type of flowers in her hair. Katie Gardner, the girl she met on her first day of camp, her first friend. Drew couldn’t even remember how or when they stopped being best friends. Drew’s “strawberry aesthetic” was because of Katie. Katie, who once told her that she loved strawberries so much. How they smelled, how they tasted, the red color they had, all of it.  
Katie was still looking at the daughter of Aphrodite, growing nervous. “It’s ok if you don-”  
Drew cut her off, “can I kiss you?”  
Katie stumbled over her words, blushing. “Uhh, y- yes.”  
Drew surged forward, pressing her lips to Katie’s. She tasted like strawberries, or maybe that was Drew’s lip gloss. Katie smelled of flowers, every type of flower. Her lips were soft and Drew couldn’t imagine a happier moment than right now. That was until she heard the cheers of her fellow head counselors.  
The girls pulled away, blushing the color of strawberries, and looked at their peers. The teenagers cheered and the girls giggled. Drew turned to Katie, reaching out her hand. “How does Friday sound?”  
Katie gripped her hand, “Friday sounds good.”


End file.
